From You, Not from You
by pansfinalfantasies
Summary: Uh Oh. Sora has gotten 2 Roses for V-Day, but only one of them is from the guy she is going out with, Tai Kamiya. But who is the other from??? R/R.
1. New Found Ideas

HEy ItS a VALentinES day FiC...WeLL Sorta...HOPE YOu EnJOy....  
  
PS.. I don't own anything! Well....that's half true....  
  
~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^  
  
Sora 3:37pm Tuesday, Main Hall  
  
"Sora! Wait up, would ya? I'm gonna waste all my energy trying to catch up with you!" Stopping in her tracks, Sora pivoted towards the loud greeting being shouted at her. She came face to face with one of her best friends, Tai Kamiya, who she had been dating for sometime now. Coming to a halt, Tai bent down so he could reach his knees and gasped for air.  
  
"Hey, your-*gasp*-going to come-*pant*-to watch my soccer game later...right"? He glanced up at her, half choking on the air, half talking. "Right?" He repeated again as if he was afraid that she hadn't heard him the first time.  
  
"Count me there." Sora winked at him as she continued to the library, where she promised Mimi that she would help with their upcoming science test. She passed by a large, colorful pink poster covered in huge, red hearts. Curious, she slowly read the gold printed letters.  
  
"Valentine's Day, Feb. 14, Friday. Send your girlfriend a rose before she becomes your past." Sora paused. "Interesting...I wounder if Tai will send me one." Wanting for some more details, she resumed on her reading. "Candy Gramms, 50 cents and Roses are a dollar twenty-five."  
  
Realizing the time she took to read everything and forgeting about Mimi and the library at the same time, she reacted by slapping her forehead. "Shoot! I'm going to be late!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Tai 3:39pm Tuesday, Main Hall  
  
As he watched her disappear around the corner, he felt a strong grip clamp around his shoulders. Tai snapped his head back to come in full eye contact with the vice principal, Ms. Osaki. At first she just stared at him, wihich just happened to totally freak Tai out completely. True that she wasn't everyones favorite teacher, everyone had their up and downs. But Ms. Osaki was just, what's that word? Weird. An unmarried teacher at the age of 57 was considered cranky, strict and not well liked. Leave it up to teenagers to sterotype. Whenever Osaki is anywhere, there is bound to be trouble.  
  
"Uh...Ms. Osaki! Nice to see you on this lovely afternoon. I like your hair. You did something different...uh permed, dyed? Now, if I may be excused, I have a soccer game to attend to." Tai threw her as many comments as he could come up with that were not complete lies.  
  
"Mister Kamiya, where do you think your going? I distinctively remember seeing you run in the halls. Detention at my office, NOW!"  
  
"Did I mention i like your hair?"  
  
"SILENT! If I tell you to follow, you do just that, understand?!" She hissed at him and recieved a satisfying nod. Dragging the powerless boy behind her, she marched down the halls, not bothering to listen to any of the problems other students had.  
  
Tai was forced to sit in a little cramped room with a few other "misbehaved children" as Ms. refered to them as. He looked around the room and noticed quite a few things. There were no windows on any of the walls, so if you shut the door and turned off the light, the room would be surrounded in total darkness. None of the students cooped up in here looked very friendly. Most of them had dozens of body peircings on there faces. Some had gang insignias on their clothing which was all soiled and ripped. This is going to be a long, boring hour.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Mimi 3:42pm Tuesday Library  
  
Sora crashed through the doors, and almost fell against a bookself near the entrance. Mimi snickered. Late again. Typical, good o Sora, attention span so short, yet a good listener, there are things still left to be explained.  
  
"Mimi! Guess what? On my way over, I saw this poster mentioning stuff about V-Day. Candy 50 cents, Roses dollar twenty five. Got anybody special on your mind?" Amused from the information, Mimi forgot all about her studies and paid full attention to Sora.  
  
"Oh really? Tell me more..". 


	2. Double Trouble!

CHAPTER 2  
  
Matt 4:05pm Tuesday, Office  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Caught for fighting again, Mr.Ishida." The principal shook his head in disgust. Matt sneered and opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Man! It's not fighting, it's self defence! Besides, he started it!" He tried reasoning. The principal shook his head once more, this time in pity. Matt Ishida had this reputation, more of a title, as the The-Quick-Tempered-One. Whenever somebody, or in this case anybody pissed him off even the slightist bit, be sure to watch out for the packs of punches that awaited to be thrown at you. Today Matt has been called to the office due to the bloody nose and black eyes given to Randy Mcintyre who had 'supposidly' attemped to copy off his paper.  
  
"No excuses young man, you know what you did and the punishment you get for doing so." The principal gave him a stern look.  
  
"WHAT?! You want me to spend another afternoon wasting my time with that old witch?! This sucks!" Matt jumped up from his seat in a flash of fury. Coming to his senses, he calmed down a bit and collapsed back onto the chair that seemed to had enough of a beating for one day.  
  
"Son, Ms. Osaki has a proper name and may I remind you, this school will not tolerate any harsh language. I suggest you go calmly and quietly." Matt removed himself from his current position and stomped out the door.  
  
"That old man has had enough fun." Matt muttered under his breath. "Thinks he's the boss of everyone." His footsteps echoed through the hallway. Room 1, 2...14, found it. The place was very familiar to him, as that he spent two days a week for one hour there. Quite so indeed, he had a few friends that spent every day of week there so whenever he was here, Matt never ran out of things to do. Most people believe that his friends were no good gangsters who had nothing better to do except bug little kids. But if you had the chance to meet them, you would discover that they are down-to-earth, okay guys.  
  
Matt covered the doornob with his hand and turned. He bursted through the door with his usual loud entrance.  
  
"Yo! You guys miss me? No fun if I'm not around." Matt put on a large grin and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. A couple of friends greeted him. High-fiveage. He pulled out a chair and sat beside a messed up furball attached to a human body that was laying loosely on a near-empty table.  
  
"Hey? Who's this? Mind if I woke him up?" Matt waited for a reaction from his pals and got seven thumbs ups. "Okay..."  
  
He raised his hand over the still body and held them there--before grabbing him and tickled him no mercy. The figure twitched at first but fell out of his chair, screaming and laughing.  
  
"STOP!! HAHEE...Ow..." Matt, realizing who it was helped the boy back up.  
  
"Tai, man sorry. I didn't know it was you." Matt rubbed the back of his head, looking embrassed.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea? Uh Oh, Ms. Osaki is looking at us." Matt got the point and snapped his jaws closed. He sat at Tai's table, both waiting until their time was up. 


	3. Candies and Flowers

Tai 4:30pm Tuesday, Foyer  
  
Geez, boy is Ms.Osaki strict! After being caught in detention fooling around, she made the two boys write 300 lines saying "I will not play around in detention". Talk about old fashioned. That chalk board dust seemed to have a bad effect on Tai's allergies, he spend the rest of DT sneezing and wheezing. Atleast that is over--for now. Who knows? Ms. Osaki might suddenly decide to give them a double detention for all they know.  
  
"C'mon already, I have a game to get to! Beginning is 15 minutes!" Tai urged the other boy on. "Hurry!"  
  
"Just a sec., we'll make it there on time. Promise." Matt's voice sounded pretty distant, so Tai checked on him. As it was, Matt was talking to a few girls sitting at a large table with a box on top. They were probably selling raffle tickets or something. Tai sighed. He jogged over to the trio and stopped next to his buddy. He recognized the girls, they were from his homeroom. Maybe people had to take turns selling. Noticing Tai's presence, Matt briefly explained everything to him.  
  
"These two are helping to sell candy and roses for Valentines Day, and wondered I wanted to buy some." He turned back to the girls. "I'd like sixteen candy gramms."  
  
The first girl, Missy, just stared at him and lifted an eyebrow. "That much?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "Why not? I'm wanna get one for each of my friends."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, followed by ten quarters and five dimes. He recounted the change a few times before handing it to Missy, which counted it as well to be sure. After passing her approval, The other girl, Christine handed him a small handful of pink slips of paper. Matt moved close to the wall and pull out a pen, using it as a surface to help him write. Tai made eye contact with Missy before surrendering.  
  
"Okay okay. I'll buy some too!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Matt 4:33pm Tuesday, Foyer  
  
"...and one for TK." Matt signed his name at the bottom and gathered the rest of the paper together. Folding them neatly in half, he deposited each and every one into the colorful box. He glanced over to Tai, who was busy scribbing frustrated on the small pieces of paper. Then, he too, dropped them ito the box.  
  
"Hey, I gotta get changed, see you there." Tai grabbed his jacket and scrambled down a staircase which led to the change rooms. Matt turned to leave for the soccer field but stopped. He dug deep into his pockets and fished out some more change. Slapping them onto the table where the girls sat, he demanded out loud.  
  
"One rose. Please."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Davis 4:38 Tuesday, Soccer Field  
  
"Aaaaww! TK! Your scaring all the chicks away!" Davis whined, almost dropping his soccerball.  
  
"What does that have to with soccer? Your not even playing today. Senior boys match." TK scratched his head and pulled his hat over his messed up hair.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Davis, that is so like you. Where do you think the others are anyways? They're going to miss the game." The two of them sat down in the middle of an empty bench. Davis repeatedly checked his watch, wishing that the time would slow down. No luck. The game began in in no more then 5 minutes, and everybody, with the exception of the two, was absent. Davis, who was seriously impatient, has eyes darting back and forth between the school and the field. Finnaly, in a distance, he spotted Mimi and Sora who were too involved into their conversation to notice the boys waiting for them. He stood up on the bench and waved both his arms, desprate to get their attention. When that didn't work, he called out instead.  
  
"SORA! MIMI! OVER HERE!" Davis flapped his arms madly. Mimi was the first to see him. Sora followed her to the area the two of them were watching.  
  
"Hi guys, where are the rest?" TK greeted.  
  
The girls looked at each other in turmoil but said they didn't know. TK volunteered to search for his brother and Kari and Sora the rest. They had to find them fast or else miss the game. No way that's going to happen, Tai will kill them all before they could explain. Davis sat quietly with Mimi, as the former digidestineds were waiting to be found.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Okay, that was weird. 


End file.
